Parables of the Bible: Prophets
by Wilona Riva
Summary: Various conversations between God and the prophets, mostly Jeremiah, and some angelic humor thrown in for fun.
1. Amos

Parables of the Bible: Prophets

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: God owns the Bible; I just borrow it from time to time.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is the last of the Parables series I've written under my old pen name, Garnet Sky. Daniel's story is next in the series; it won't be out until April or May.**

* * *

**Amos**

* * *

_**"When disaster comes to a city, has not the LORD caused it?" (1)**_

The Voice just goes on and on and on. Proclaim this; proclaim that. Would that He had left me alone with my flocks.

_"Amos!"_

"Yes, Adonai?" I asked, knowing I was in trouble for my last thoughts.

_"You're not paying attention. Do you need to rest?"_

"I am tired, Adonai, but Your words need to get to the people's ears," I rubbed my head to release the tension.

_"No, Amos, you need to rest. We'll finish My tirade at first light," _the Voice said, sounding annoyed and a bit amused.

I winced. Trust Adonai to note even my own secret thoughts.

"Lord," I told him. "We have sinned grievously against You and deserved to be wiped off the map for our rebellion. Ignore my protests. Please, continue."

**"As you wish, Amos. At first light."**

Adonai's voice was a bit deeper this time; like He was a different person.

What new development was this?

* * *

**(1) Amos 3:6b**


	2. Moses

Parables of the Bible: Prophets

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: One Bible is open on my bed, the other stuffed in a drawer in my dresser. Both are the handiwork of the Almighty.

* * *

Dedication: For Miriam1.

* * *

**Moses**

* * *

Strange it is the thoughts that cross your mind before death. I turn back the clock and think about my first meeting with Adonai.

I was scared out of my wits.

I knew nothing of the God of my fathers, except in whispers I'd gleaned from the Hebrew slaves in my mother's quarters. For the first forty years of my life, I was a prince of Egypt, the son of pharaoh's sister.

It wasn't until I met Miriam, that my life changed forever.

Back to the story at hand.

At first, I had to blink and rub my eyes. There was no way I saw a man standing in the midst of the flames from a burning bush. Wait a sec...the bush isn't even burning up. I don't know what the heck was going on, but I was getting out of here.

Or not.

Tzipporah's father's tales of Abraham's God brought back to mind the tales Miriam told me as a child. I found out later that her mother, my wet nurse, was actually the mother of us both. Aaron remained aloof from us both, like he didn't want to soil his robes. Practice for his later anointing, I suspect.

Curiosity reeled me in.

"Moses."

That one simple word, my own name, threw me for a loop. He knew me! I didn't know this god, uh sorry, God, but He knew me before my birth.

"Yes, Sir?" I asked in a trembling voice. I still wanted to bolt, but didn't dare.

HaShem told me that he had heard the cries of His people in Egypt. Jethro had told me that Adonai had told Father Abraham that his descendants would go down to Egypt, be made slaves, then He would come and take them to their own land again after four hundred years.

No way was I questioning Him on that.

HaShem, then, told me that He wanted _me_ to deliver them out of slavery.

Absolutely not!

Apparently, it took Adonai some bit of convincing me, I still shudder at the snake bit, to get me motivated. Not like I had a choice, mind you, but one doesn't argue with God.

It took me a long time, but Aaron and I often spoke of these earliest days in the quiet of the night, of how long it took before he came to realize how special our family was to our nation, and of how he was sorry for his earlier rudeness.

I forgave him for this is what siblings do. That and Adonai would probably give me an earful later.

I closed my eyes and feel Adonai's arms encircle me.

"Do not be afraid," He says.

I am not.


	3. Micah

Parables of the Bible: Prophets

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: God owns the Bible; I just borrow it from time to time.

* * *

**Micah**

* * *

**"Bethlehem-Ephrathah, you are small among the clans of Judah; One will come from you to be ruler over Israel for Me. His origin is from antiquity, from eternity," **the Lord's voice rang deeply in my ears.(1) There were times when His voice changed, but it always rang true with the same Authority; like He was a different person speaking, yet remaining the same.

I dropped my stylus. Reaching under the bench to pick it up, I felt a stirring within.

**"Are you alright, Micah?"**I heard the Authoritative Voice ask me. That's how I equivocate the Voices of Adonai. Sometimes He's deep and booming, like just now. Other times, He speaks strong and clear, a tenor's tone. At times, He's quiet, like in the stories of Elijah my father used to tell me.

"I'm fine, Lord," I replied, my hand finding the stylus. "You startled me, that's all."

**"In what way?"**

"By what You just said," I answered. "The verse You want me to write is about the Messiah, correct?"

**"His birthplace, yes."**

"Aye," I confirmed, "but the latter half of the verse is what startled me. If the Messiah is 'from antiquity, from eternity' as You have said; He'd have to be You. You are the only Person who fits that description."

I have never heard Adonai remain silent for so long a time.

* * *

**(1) Micah 5:2.**


	4. King David

Parables of the Bible: Prophets

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: God owns the Bible; I just borrow it from time to time.

* * *

** King David**

* * *

_**You lay me in the dust of death. (1)**_

David blinked his tired eyes and jerked back in surprise. "Watch it, Jew!" a foreigner snapped at him. He moved quickly away and examined his surroundings.

He was in Jerusalem, but not the one he recognized. Dimly he could see torches and a strange pennant flying over a low squat fortress. His palace was nowhere to be seen. Several people passing him gave him a wide berth-their faces a mix of glee and horror. He followed.

"What's going on?" he asked a man in merchant garb.

The man's eyes widened, then narrowed. In heavily accented Hebrew he replied, "They've got him at last! I knew he'd slip up eventually."

"Who?"

"The one they were proclaiming 'Son of David' last week."

"Where is this 'Son of David' now?" David asked him, wondering what exactly had he gotten into. Was this a vision or was this reality?

"You must be a stranger if you don't know about the Galilean," the man told him. "I am a scribe for the Levitical Court in Alexandria. Don't want to miss out on a last chance to meet him; they've crucified him already, even as we speak."

David winced. "Trust the Phoenicians to come up with a barbaric way to die."

"And the Romans to make it an art form," the scribe replied. "My name is Asshur ben Hazor ."

"David ben Jesse," came the reply.

"I don't know whether to consider that a blaspheme or a jest," Asshur said, "but Mashiyah will be dead if we don't hurry."

"Mashiyah?"

"So he claims."

The walk was horrendous. So many people here for Passover: jostling, haggling, and lambs-Jerusalem had been washed in white. David and Asshur followed the mob to a hill located outside Jerusalem-the skull-shaped one he'd seen on his last return from campaign.

"Gol Goatha-Golgotha, to the Romans," Asshur spat. "When the true Mashiyah comes, may he drive these pigs into the sea."

David said nothing. He surveyed three men, forced at sword point, to lay down on their crosses. He watched, horrified, as one of the men turned and met his eye. The man was the Angel of the Lord, that he'd seen standing on the threshing floor of Araunah the Jebusite!

He knew, from the old stories that the Angel of the Lord was actually Adonai, appearing in a form that man could tolerate, since a face-to-face encounter meant sure death.

David met the man's blood-shot grief-stricken eyes and raised questioning eyebrows, mouthed 'Adonai'? and pointed upwards. The man nodded and motioned for him to watch.

David lifted his head off the writing table. He rubbed his eyes. How long had he been asleep? He checked the candle light-at least a good four marks. He bit his lip as he studied the setting moon outside his window.

Had he really witnessed Adonai's death? Adonai was Mashiyah?

Picking up his stylus, he wedged it into the clay tablet, forming the words burning in his heart.

* * *

**(1) Psalm 22:15c**

**(2) No, there is no misspelling. I've seen it spelled this way sometimes.**

**(3) Yes, King David was a prophet. He authored Psalm 22, which is a description of the crucifixion of Jesus.**


	5. Hosea

Parables of the Bible: Prophets

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: God owns the Bible; I just borrow it from time to time.

* * *

**Hosea**

* * *

**"Go, show your love to your wife again, though she is loved by another and is an adultress," came the command of God.**

I'm going to be sick. My stomach revolts against me at the thought of taking that...that..._woman_, back underneath my roof.

**"Love her as the LORD loves the Israelites, though they turn to other gods and love the sacred raisin cakes." (1)**

I swallowed my pride. So I was to be an example to my people of the Lord's faithfulness. "Okay, Hosea, you can do this," I told myself. _Who am I kidding here?_

I searched high and low for Gomer, my estranged wife. By the time I found her, she was little more than a husk, abused and battered. It cost me fifteen shekels of silver and nearly a homer and a lethek of barley to redeem her from her abuser. (2)

"You are to live with me many days; you must not be a prostitute or be intimate with any man, and I will live with you," I whispered to her. She began to cry. (3)

I shouldered her weak form, remembering the day I rescued her from her father's predatory advances. The man had been stoned for his crimes. Why Gomer had returned to such a state, I couldn't fathom or even begin to.

"I love you," I whispered fiercely. "I do this because Adonai asked me to."

Gomer's tears increased, but if they were for gratitude or sorrow, I couldn't tell.

Only time will heal the breach between us.

* * *

**(1) Hosea 3:1-3 **

**(2) A homer was about 6 bushels and a lethek was about 3 bushels, so Gomer cost her husband 9 bushels of barley and 15 shekels of silver to be paid for her redemption. (My notes in the side margin of my Bible.) I can also be wrong about the math.**

**(3) Hosea tells her this is in verse 3. I can't imagine what was going through his mind at the time or Gomer's, for that matter.**


	6. Nahum

Parables of the Bible: Prophets

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: God owns the Bible; I just borrow it from time to time.

* * *

**Nahum**

* * *

_Around me I could see flies and birds of prey feasting on the flesh of the warriors. A woman, heavily in her ninth month, is cut down by a rampaging beast and her belly gutted from womb to navel, spilling forth her unborn child in blood and water._

_"NO MORE!" I screamed to the heavens. "NO MORE!"_

I sat up in bed, covered with sweat. "Why, Lord?" I asked. "Why show me this?"

**"Pick up your stylus and write, Nahum," **the Voice of Adonai came to my ears. **"For the city of blood must pay her due. She is in her death-throws even as we speak."**

I wince remembering the visions from my dream. My hands tremble as I reach for stylus, scroll and the little bottle of ink I keep by my mat.

"I am ready," I told Him.

**"I will prepare your grave, for you are vile," **Adonai declared, a while later, as I tried to hastily keep up with His furious speech. I sometimes can imagine Him pacing back and forth as He's dictating to me. (1)

_Lord, please do not send me any more visions this night. The last were so disturbing, it's enough to rob a man of his sanity for a fortnight._

**"Granted," **I heard Him whisper, as He moved on to another round of dizzying visual images.

I wonder if prophets can get Adonai-makes-you-dizzy syndrome?

* * *

**(1) Nahum 1:14d.**


	7. Jeremiah

Parables of the Bible: Prophets

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: God owns the Bible; I just borrow it from time to time.

* * *

**Jeremiah**

* * *

**"Can anyone hide in secret places so that I cannot see Him?" (1)**

There are times when I'd really wish He'd just go away and leave me alone. My life has been utter hell since He'd first starting talking to me. Don't get me wrong. I love Adonai, but His messages are hard to bear.

I've gotten into a lot of trouble over them as well.

**"Jeremiah?"**

"Yes, Adonai?" I asked, looking up at the ceiling.

**"Do you really want Me to go away?"**

"Sometimes," I said. "I cry a lot at night, knowing the terrible destruction is coming. We've brought this down on our own heads with our sins stinking to high heaven."

**"Yes,"** I hear the Lord sigh. **"You are not the only one who has been crying a lot lately, Jeremiah."**

"Your's is a great heart, Adonai," I answered, understanding this small bit of His character. He doesn't often reveal this side of Himself.

**"I love My children, Jeremiah. That's why I chastise them. Can a Father be expected to do any less?"**

I was floored. I rarely thought of Adonai as a father, but it did make sense.

**"What do you see, Jeremiah?"**

"Figs," I answered. (2)

* * *

**(1) Jeremiah 23:24a. **

**(2) Jeremiah 24:3.**


	8. Daniel

Parables of the Bible: Prophets

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: God owns the Bible; I just borrow it from time to time.

* * *

**Daniel**

* * *

MENE, MENE, TEKEL, PARSIN (1)

I've heard the phrase 'the writing is on the wall', but this is pure ridiculousness. Adonai can be quite literal-minded sometimes.

"Just tell the king My words," I heard Mashiyah whisper. I had come to know Him by that name in my visions.

"Yes, Adonai," I whisper before straightening up. Head aloft, I called out to the assembled crowd in the great hall. "Hear, O Great King Belshazzar, Adonai has this to say..."

In the aftermath of the king's death, I find myself staring down at my hands.

"Why?" was all I thought to ask Him.

* * *

The Triune God did not answer. Instead, He wrapped His servant in a cloak of comfort.

Sometimes, silence was the only gift He could bestow on a grieving child.

* * *

**(1) Daniel 5:25**


	9. Balaam

Parables of the Bible: Prophets

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: God owns the Bible; I just borrow it from time to time.

* * *

**Balaam**

* * *

(Thoughts on his donkey)

_Okay, I've seen some pretty wild things, but never have I've ever heard of a talking donkey. Legends speak of a talking snake that brought about the downfall of the children of the god of the mountain, but this...?_

_This is all a bit too much._

* * *

(Thoughts on the Angel)

_Okay, where did this guy come from?_

_OW! Stupid beast, that was my foot!_

_Uh, how sharp is that sword?_

* * *

(Thoughts on Balak, son of Zippor)

_Okay, buddy, keep laying it on thick. Maybe I can get double the wealth if I just...Nah! I'm not risking __**His**__ wrath for that._

(Thoughts on Israel and what he'd seen in his visions)

_A star to herald the birth of a king? The stuff of legends, but the man that I saw-I know him from somewhere?_

_Could it be...?_

* * *

**Okay, Balaam's story is found in Numbers 22:2 - 24:25, 31: 8,16.**


	10. Miriam

Parables of the Bible: Prophets

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: God owns the Bible; I just borrow it from time to time.

* * *

**Miriam**

* * *

_You know my story from the books my brother has penned. How I led my people in worship after we crossed the Red Sea and how I criticized my brother and earned the LORD's displeasure._

_I am an ordinary woman, yet, I have earned the title 'prophetess'._

_How have I earned this, you ask?_

_Even, I don't know. _

_Sure, I led a few people in song and dance along the seashore. My task was to serve as a mother in Israel, nurturing our people._

_Who am I to judge how I am remembered?_

_I am the sister of a prophet and of the first high priest._

_I am highly regarded in Israel, even unto your day._

_I am Miriam, the prophetess._

* * *

**Revision: Took out the original line and merged it with the previous one.**

**Exodus 15:20**


	11. Samuel

Parables of the Bible: Prophets

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: God owns the Bible; I just borrow it from time to time.

* * *

**Samuel**

* * *

_"Samuel, this is Eli," Hannah said softly, eyes turned downwards to her small son. "You will be in his care while you are in the House of the Lord here in Shiloh."_

_"Do I really hafta stay, Momma?"_

_"Yes. I made a promise to the Lord that I would give you back to Him if He would open my womb. You must always complete the vows you make, especially to Adonai," Hannah replied, as Eli took the boy to his side._

"And every year, without fail, your mother Hannah has come up to Shiloh," Eli finished telling Samuel the story (again) of how he came to be in the Lord's service.

"Tell me the story again!"

"No, Samuel, it's time to go to sleep," Eli told him, tucking the blanket around the boy.

"Awww!"

Eli blew out the lamp. "Good night, Samuel."

"Night, Eli."

* * *

Adonai looked down with amusement as Eli retold the story of Hannah's visit and prayer at Shiloh. He had frowned when Eli had thought the woman was drunk, but her heart had been sincere.

He sighed.

**"He means well, but he does nothing to correct his own sons' behavior," **the Father stated.

"I thought we were going to wait until Samuel was older?" the Son questioned, something He rarely did.

**"Another year then,"** came the final decision from the throne.

_"I have sent a messenger to Eli regarding the situation. Next year, the same will come through the boy," _the Great Uncle said, arriving in a flurry of doves' wings.

**"Good."**

* * *

**1 Samuel 1:12-14, 2:27**

**Jesus never questioned the Father in the Bible, but for this chapter's purpose, He did.**


	12. Cherith and the Temple of Dagon

Parables of the Bible: Prophets

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: God owns the Bible; I just borrow it from time to time.

* * *

**Cherith and the Temple of Dagon**

* * *

"Eli is dead and the Ark of the Covenant has been captured," Cherith reported, rushing into the Throne Room and skidding to a halt. "Sorry about that," he apologized, almost knocking over a lampstick.

The Great King stared up at the ceiling. **"Where is it now?"**

"The Philistines have taken it from Ebenezer to Ashdod. It's in the temple of Dagon, Lord Most High," the angel replied.

**"And the boy Samuel?"**

"Soterasiel and Raphael are with him."

**"Soterasiel is there by My command as his guardian, but why Raphael?"** the Great King asked.

"He felt the boy's pain, Sir," Cherith answered, with a bit of hesitation. He dreaded answering these type of questions. Angels didn't venture to the fallen planet unless Adonai sent them. "Eli was like a father to him; so the old priest's death was a crushing blow."

The Great King was pleased with the angel's answers. Cherith was learning to control his impulses and caused less disasters on missions. **"Well said, Cherith. Now, I have a task for you."**

* * *

"Adonai told you to do _what?_" Cochava, the angel in charge of chronicling the Angelic Missionary Journeys. Next to her, Jeoroi, the Angel of the Apocalyptic Records, paused in mid-tit. Both angelic officials stared at Cherith.

"He wants me to destroy a statue and that you would have the information," Cherith replied for the fifth time.

Jeoroi rolled his eyes and winked at Cochava. "Last shelf, Cherith. In the scroll of the prophets."

"Look for Samuel's scroll-fifth marker reveals what you wish to know," Cochava added.

Cherith hid his grin. No one ever took him seriously, but he didn't care. He loved being spontanteous.

If Cherith had thought about it, he would have realized that he knew the answer already to his mission. As a result of Cherith's journey, Cochava entered into the annals this following addendum:

_No Philistine will step foot onto the threshold of the temple of Dagon in Ashdod because a beheaded and belimbed piece of fired clay fell on it. Humans are even crazier than Cherith, the young angel who carried out this journey._

_The Triune One is proud of him._

* * *

**Okay, this was an angelic perspective based on 1 Samuel 5:1-5. What is a chapter in **_**Parables**_** without one of our favorite angels popping by?**


	13. Man of God from Judah

Parables of the Bible: Prophets

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: God owns the Bible; I just borrow it from time to time.

* * *

**Man of God from Judah**

* * *

**"You will find Jeroboam son of Nebat at Bethel," **the Great King told the Judahite. **"You will give him the words I will tell you at that time."**

The Judahite nodded wearily. "Yes, Adonai."

**"A word of warning, Eliron," **the Great King added. **"Do not return by the way you came and do not stop to eat or drink while in Israel. Wait until you are on Judah's soil."**

Eliron nodded and turned his face northwards. "As you wished it, O Adonai, so will I do as commanded."

_"In one ear and out the other," _the Great Uncle murmured.

"So it is with most humans," the Son agreed.

The Great King raised one eyebrow at this, but forebore any comment.

God sat back in His throne and gave a heavy sigh.

_**And humans wished they were Me.**_

* * *

**I Kings 13:1-6.**


	14. Ahijah the Shilonite

Parables of the Bible: Prophets

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: God owns the Bible; I just borrow it from time to time.

* * *

**Ahijah the Shilonite**

* * *

"Put on a new cloak," Adonai said, as I brushed the snarls out of my beard. "Tear it into twelve, giving ten to Jeroboam, son of Nebat."

I paused. "The overseer?"

"Yes, because of David his father, I will tear the kingdom from Solomon's grasp, giving the ten northern tribes to another, but not during his lifetime. One tribe will remain for Rehoboam."

I closed my eyes. "I knew it was those women."

"Ahijah."

"Yes, Sir?"

"You are not to judge the House of David," came the Lord's admonition.

* * *

**1 King 11:29-39**


	15. Deborah

Parables of the Bible: Prophets

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: God owns the Bible; I just borrow it from time to time.

* * *

**Deborah**

* * *

"So, you have found him?" the woman's tired voice asked. The prophetess leaned against her palm tree, sounding strained to the last inch of her vocal cords.

"Yes," Barak, son of Abinoam, replied removing his helmet.

"Tell me what happened," Deborah commanded.

"He got away from us, the lone survivor of the attack," Barak replied, shuffling his feet on the loose dirt. "None of us saw him leave, but Peleh, who lived up to his name. I pursued him, but lost his trail."

"And yet you found him in Zaanannim," Deborah replied.

"Yes, the wife of Heber the Kenite sent me a message," he chuckled. " ' Come, ' " she'd said. " ' I will show you the man you're looking for.' " He paused to catch his breath. "It was a gruesome sight." (1)

"I'll bet," the wife of Lappidoth murmured. "How did he die?"

"From a major headache, while he slept," Barak answered, handing her the blood-soaked tent peg and hammer he'd been carrying, wrapped up in his cloak.

Deborah winced.

* * *

**Judges 4:22**


	16. Nathan

Parables of the Bible: Prophets

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: God owns the Bible; I just borrow it from time to time.

* * *

**Nathan**

* * *

"Nathan," the Son spoke, his brown eyes focused on the sleeping man beside him.

"Yes, Lord?" Nathan the prophet tried to stir, his eyes heavy with sleep.

"David is not the one who will build My temple, but the one who comes after him," the Son replied. "Who am I, who have never had a permanent place amongst the tribes, should have one now? David has the blood of men on his hands, another will build My temple in his stead."

"Only You know, O LORD," Nathan murmured, as sleep reclaimed him.

"On the morrow, go to David, My son," the Son said. "From his house, will I be born."

If Nathan heard the Lord's last words, only gentle snores answered for him.

The Son's mouth twitched.

All was going according to the Father's plan.

* * *

**2 Samuel 7:11-16**


	17. Raphael

Parables of the Bible: Prophets

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: God owns the Bible; I just borrow it from time to time.

* * *

**Raphael**

* * *

_I don't like this assignment one bit, but the Lord is just in all His ways._

_Basically, I'm to follow Nathan the prophet to confront David for his twin sins of adultery and murder. The "man after God's own heart" will pay a terrible price for his deceit-he and the woman both. But they are also to be greatly blessed._

_How? I don't know._

_The Lord doesn't always elaborate._

_I am a healer, not an avenger, but Adonai's task falls to me._

_Sigh._

_Now you know, even angels, are reluctant to carry out the Lord's will, but we do, for we must. _

_It is the Lord's will._

* * *

**2 Samuel 12: 7-14.**


	18. Gad

Parables of the Bible: Prophets

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: God owns the Bible; I just borrow it from time to time.

* * *

**Gad**

"Son of Man," the old prophet's eyes twitched in his sleep. A vision unfolded before him.

A woman, lovely as the day, looked down on him with a serene expression. "Do not be afraid. I am Gavrila, a Messenger of the Great King."

"What does Elyon wish of me?" Gad asked of the angel.

Gavrila's grey eyes sparkled. "Do not be afraid," she repeated. "Go to David, in the palace of the Moabite king. He is not to linger there, but to return to Judah. This is the Great King's command."

"I will do as Adonai wishes," he told the angel, who nodded, then vanished.

* * *

**1 Samuel 22:5**


	19. Joshua son of Nun

Parables of the Bible: Prophets

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: God owns the Bible; I just borrow it from time to time.

* * *

**Joshua, Son of Nun**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know it was a curse, but I think it was prophetic nonetheless.

* * *

The great commander stared at the shimmering portal in the desert heat. "What is this I am seeing? It's not a mirage."

"What you are seeing, Joshua," the Voice said from beside him, "is a time window. I want you to see something."

Joshua resisted the temptation to turn around to see the speaker. "Show me, Adonai."

_"Hiel! Hiel!" a messenger came running up to a completed foundation of stones._

_A man looked up from a scroll. "Who calls me?"_

_"I have come from Bethel," the messenger replied. "Your oldest son Abiram is dead."_

_Hiel's face stared stony-faced at the city before him. _

_"I do not believe in curses," he replied._

_"If you set up Jericho's gates, Segub your youngest will also die!" the messenger protested. "Do you not remember the curse of Joshua, the son of Nun?"_

_"I do not believe in curses!"_

"And so you will utter these words tomorrow," Adonai told him. "Be at peace."

Joshua slept a dreamless sleep that night.

* * *

**Joshua 6:26, 1 Kings 16:34.**


	20. Shemaiah

Share

Parables of the Bible: Prophets

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: God owns the Bible; I just borrow it from time to time.

* * *

**Shemaiah**

* * *

Lilith gnashed her teeth in anger, as the under-demon brought her the news from Israel. "So, He raises another one. Always another one of those stinking mud-men railing against their leaders."

"But my lady-"

"Who is it this time, Joel?" she glared at the once-glorious angel who had been part of Satan's inner circle. "And so help me, you'll wish you _had_ been destroyed if I hadn't searched the dark recesses of the netherworld for you."

"Yes, ma'am," Joel muttered.

"Now, who is the prophet?" Lilith demanded, dark eyes spitting fire.

"Shemaiah," came the mumbled reply.

Lilith paused. "I know not this man," she replied, scratching her head.

"You know not all things," came Soterasiel's caustic answer, as he appeared, fiery sword ablaze. "Away demons, for this man is under my wing."

Lilith scowled, but she and Joel complied. Soterasiel was an angel who commanded respect from both Hosts.

* * *

**1 Kings 12:22-24.**


	21. Prophets of Baal

Parables of the Bible: Prophets

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: God owns the Bible; I just borrow it from time to time. The cloven hooves, well, Satan is sometimes depicted in religious art with them, so here they are and here they'll stay.

* * *

**Prophets of Baal**

* * *

Cecil scowled up into the growing twilight. "Why don't you answer us, O Baal?"

"Maybe he's sleeping or maybe he's travelling? Oh wait, I know, he's deep in thought!" Elijah the prophet of El howled at his own wit.

"He'll rue this day," Cecil muttered, as he sliced his left forearm with a ceremonial dagger. The blood dripped onto the ground around the altar.

"Accept, O Baal, this offering of blood. Hear us, O divine one, and send fire from heaven. Kill the profaner of your altar," Cecil cried, the pain sharp and fresh in his mind.

* * *

"You know, old friend, I really do believe I was busy today," Satan sneered. "Too busy to care about you pathetic mud-men. Even I have the common decency not to contest the Most High in such defiance."

He patted the top of the grave mound. "May you rot in torment all the rest of Eternity, old fool."

He hopped off the grave and whistled merrily as his cloven hooves clicked on the stony mound. He turned back and grinned cheekily at Cecil's finally resting place. "Oh and yes, blind one, thank you for the gift of blood, my friend. Four hundred and fifty thanks."

He grinned. "Shalom," he sardonically saluted the air above him.

Adonai grimaced.

* * *

**1 Kings 18: 16-29.**


	22. Jehu son of Hanani

Parables of the Bible: Prophets

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: God owns the Bible; I just borrow it from time to time.

* * *

**Jehu son of Hanani**

* * *

"Okay, that's just gross!" Jehu exclaimed, grimacing in disgust.

"What is?" Adonai asked.

"The way this man's family is going to die," the prophet replied. "I mean, You are just in all Your ways, O LORD, but sometimes You can be quite literal-minded."

"So I've been told over and over again," Adonai replied. "Jehu, will you go to Baasha and give him the message?"

"Yes, Sir," the prophet replied, departing at once.

"He does know he can't run from Us, doesn't he?" the Son asked, peering earthwards.

**"He does-most humans do-but it doesn't stop them from trying,"** the Great King answered.

* * *

**1 Kings 16:1-4.**


	23. Elijah

Parables of the Bible: Prophets

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: God owns the Bible; I just borrow it from time to time.

* * *

**Elijah**

* * *

The Son frowned. "He's on the mountain."

The Great King nodded. **"That is where We shall meet him."**

The Great Uncle stood up. _"Then let Us go down."_

* * *

"What's going on?" Cherith asked Soterasiel. "The prophet is hiding in a cave on Mount Horeb, Jezebel seeks to kill him, and now he's got Adonai's attention focused on him. Elijah never gets a break, does he?"

"The prophets never do," Soterasiel reminded him. "Many of them lose their lives in service to the One."

"True," Cherith replied. "Maybe a great lesson will be learned today."

"Just might," Soterasiel agreed. "Just watch."

* * *

**"What are you doing here, Elijah?"** came the voice of Adonai.

Elijah shivered and drew his cloak tighter about him. "To hide from Jezebel, O LORD; she has killed the prophets and now she seeks my life. I fear I may be the only one left."

**"Go stand outside. I will meet you there."**

Elijah sighed. "Alright, Adonai."

The wind was so strong outside the cave, that Elijah feared he'd be swept off the mountain and splatted against the jagged rocks below. Wrapping his cloak around him for warmth, he peered out into the storm and saw the great winds tear huge gashes in the cliff sides of Horeb.

"He's not in the wind," he murmured.

Then the earth rumbled beneath his feet.

* * *

"The LORD wasn't in the wind, the earthquake or the fire," Cherith murmured, astonished. "Where...?"

Soterasiel silenced him. "Watch," he instructed him.

* * *

_"What are you doing here, Elijah?" _the Great Uncle whispered, His voice reaching the prophet's ears.

Elijah covered his face with his cloak. "I'm the only prophet left," he replied. "Jezebel has killed them all and frankly, Most High, I ran because I was afraid for my own life."

_"It is a survival instinct of your species, My son,"_ Adonai said. _"Do not be afraid. I want to you go to back the way you came. In the Desert of Damascus, you are to anoint Hazael king over Aram. I want you to also anoint Jehu son of Nimshi as king over the Northern Kingdom. Elisha son of Shaphat from Abel Meholah will you anoint to succeed you as prophet when you are gone from this world."_

"But-"

_"_**You are not alone," **the Great King interjected.** "I have seven thousand who follow me yet in Israel, who have not bowed down to idols or kissed Baal's statue."**

* * *

**1 Kings 19:9b-18.**


	24. Zedekiah and Micaiah

Parables of the Bible: Prophets

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: God owns the Bible; I just borrow it from time to time.

* * *

**Zedekiah and Micaiah**

* * *

Micaiah rubbed his sore jaw. "This certainly was a pleasant way to end my day."

One of the guards outside the door snickered. "You should be happy, prophet, to be in such august company. Ah, here's our other guest to join you." He opened the door with a key and rough hands threw the other prisoner into the room.

"Ow! I'm one of the king's prophets," the man shouted, raising his fists at the guard.

"Hello, and welcome," came the guard's rejoinder as he shut and locked the door.

Micaiah chuckled softly. "Hello again, son of Kenaanah."

Zedekiah spun around and stopped short. "That's a nasty bruise you have there."

"Courtesy of your fist," came the retort.

Zedekiah sat on the opposite end of the bench. "You are a strange one, Micaiah."

"I do as I am instructed," said the son of Imlah. "Following Adonai is not all peaches and roses."

"Oh."

Silence reigned as the sun moved silently a quarter of the way through the sky.

"He's not coming back, is he?" Zedekiah finally spoke up.

"He's coming back," Micaiah replied, knowing the false prophet was referring to King Ahab. "Just not alive."

"Gruesome way to go," Zedekiah commented, shuddering as he remembered the prophesy Micaiah had uttered a few hours ago in the king's presence.

_Come, let us walk together._

Neither prophet spoke, just fell to their knees, as Adonai's presence flooded the room.

* * *

**I Kings 22: 1-28.**


	25. Elisha and the Blind Arameans

Parables of the Bible: Prophets

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: God owns the Bible; I just borrow it from time to time.

* * *

**Elisha and the Blind Arameans**

* * *

"Your God is nuts!"

Adonai swung His head back in the prophet's direction.

"As Your Majesty insists."

He turned His attention back to Joram.

"What am I supposed to do with all these Arameans? If I kill them, Ben-Hadad will come howling into my land with those hooligans he calls an army to put my head on the chopping block."

Adonai closed the window. Turning to face His Son, He folded his arms. **"Care to make some sense of what they were saying?" **the Great King asked.

The Son laughed. "Protecting Our inheritance, Father. Ben-Hadad has been sending raiding parties into Israel, so I've been alerting Elisha to his plans."

**"The secret ones he hatches in his bedroom with only his generals knowing?"**

"Yes, but apparently Ben-Hadad figured something unusual was going on when Joram kept avoiding the ambushes he set for him. Once he pinpointed Elisha's location in Dothan, he sent a battalion to flush him out and bring him back in chains to Damascus."

_"What about the dinner party Joram is giving for them right now?"_

Adonai opened the window and peered down below. Sure enough, Elisha had persuaded Joram to have a feast for the enemy raiders. He shook His head.

**"I can see why humans think We're crazy."**

_"Can You blame them?"_

**"No, not really," **the Great King answered the Great Uncle, shutting the window once more.

* * *

**2 Kings 6:8-23**


	26. Huldah

Parables of the Bible: Prophets

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: God owns the Bible; I just borrow it from time to time.

* * *

**Huldah**

* * *

"This is the House of Shallum son of Tikvah, is it not?"

Huldah cocked her head, pausing in the act of drying a pot. Not often she or Shallum had visitors these days.

_Josiah has sent these men to consult with you, My daughter. The men who have come are Hilkiah the priest, Ahikam and his father Shaphan, who is the king's secretary; Achor son of Micaiah and Asaiah the king's attendant._

Huldah frowned and put down the cloth and the pot and listened to the voices outside.

"I am just the keeper of the wardrobe. What have you to do with my wife?"

"Your wife is a prophetess, man. We have come here to the Second District to..."

_Go to them. My words are in your mouth._

Huldah nodded in obedience and pushed open the door. She stared at the bright sunlight streaming in from outside and the four men, five counting her husband, silhouetted in the doorframe. She sighed.

"Adonai, the God of Israel, has this to say to the man who sent you to me: ' The disaster that is decreed according to everything you, Josiah, king of Judah, have read in the book of the law will come to pass. I, the Lord, am beyond angry with the people of Judah for forsakening Me and making and worshipping idols, the work of their hands; My anger will not be quenched against this place nor against her people." Huldah paused, allowing the words to sink in.

Taking a deep breath, she continued. "Tell Josiah, the king of Judah, who sent you, that I, the Lord, have seen your tears and how you humbled and repented when My words were spoken in your presence. Because of this, My judgment will not come until you rest in peace with your fathers. You will not see the disaster I will send upon this place."

Huldah closed her mouth, turned on her heels, and retreated back into the kitchen. Tears fell down her face as the images, burnt afresh in her mind. "No more, Adonai, no more."

_It's hard, My daughter, I know, but the words had to be said. It is My way to warn before sending judgment._

"I understand, Adonai," Huldah murmured, wiping away her tears. Picking up the cloth and the pot, she resumed drying the dishes.

* * *

**2 Kings 22:14-20**


	27. Azariah son of Oded

Parables of the Bible: Prophets

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: God owns the Bible; I just borrow it from time to time.

* * *

**Azariah son of Oded**

* * *

_It's simple math, really._

"How so?" Azariah asked, tying his left sandal. His brown eyes squinting in the dim light of the oil lamp.

_I am always with you when you are with Me. Seek Me and I will be found. Forsake Me and I will do the same to you._

"Ouch," Azariah murmured, putting on his other sandal. "And you want me to go out and tell King Asa this?"

_Yes._

Azariah finished tying his other sandal's thongs and then stood up. Glancing up at the ceiling he frowned. "There's more You want me to tell him, isn't there?"

_Yes, Azariah. Remind him of Israel's history. Tell him...tell him..._

"Yes, Adonai?" Azariah prompted.

_Tell him to be strong and not to give up. I am with him. His work will be rewarded._

Azariah bowed his head gratefully. King Asa was a godly king and feared the Lord. "May there peace within our lands, O Lord," he prayed silently.

_Amen._

* * *

**2 Chronicles 15:1-7**


	28. Desolate Vision

Parables of the Bible: Prophets

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: God owns the Bible; I just borrow it from time to time.

* * *

**Desolate Vision**

"It's like You're creating anew," Jeremiah whispered, taking in the view.

_How does it feel to you?_

"Kind of, well, empty," the prophet admitted. "There's no lights in the heavens, no people, no birds or animals. The mountains are all up in a heaval. All I see is desert and ruins for miles around."

_This is what your people have done to My land. That is why they must go into exile, but be rest assured, Jeremiah, I will bring them back. The land will ring with the voices of My children only after 70 years have gone and come."_

Jeremiah sighed. "Shall I write this down?"

_Yes. I warn them because I love them. _

"Oh, Adonai," sighed the weeping prophet.

* * *

**Jeremiah 4:23-26, 25:11**


	29. The Seraph

Parables of the Bible: Prophets

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: God owns the Bible; I just borrow it from time to time.

* * *

**The Seraph**

* * *

The words had barely left a terrified Isaiah's lips, when Adonai turned in the direction of one of the Seraphim.

**"Ner,"** the Great King called. **"Cleanse My son."**

"Yes, Elyon," the seraph bowed his head, dipping his six wings low in obedience.

Isaiah watched in fascinated horror, as one of the brightly burning ones separated himself from his brothers and approached the altar.

**"Do not be afraid, Isaiah," **Ner heard the Great King say from the Throne. He smiled to himself. The Great King truly loved these creatures of mud that He had made so very like Himself. His heart soared to serve One so worthy of all praise.

Taking a live coal from the altar, he slowly approached the human. "Do not be afraid, Isaiah," he told the new prophet. He touched the prophet's lips with the burning coal-which stung, but not overwhelmingly. "This burning stone is a sign unto you. Your guilt is removed and your sin atoned for."

**"Whom shall I send?" **Ner heard Elyon rumble from the glory behind him. **"Who will go for Us?"**

The newborn prophet stirred from his stupor. "Send me, Adonai. Here am I. Send me!"

**"Thank you, Ner," **Adonai whispered to the angel.

The seraph replied in song the emotions of his heart.

* * *

**Isaiah 6:6-7**


	30. Uriah son of Shemaiah

Parables of the Bible: Prophets

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: God owns the Bible; I just borrow it from time to time.

* * *

**Uriah son of Shemaiah**

* * *

"Uriah ben Shemaiah!"

Uriah paused in the act of untangling his beard. A strong gust of wind had made a fine snarl of it a few moments ago. Kiriath Jearim seemed to be full of it these days-hot air mostly. He strode to the window and stuck his head cautiously outside. His eyebrows shot up. "Jeremiah, whatever are you doing outside Jerusalem. Jehoiakim will have a fit if he ever finds out where you are."

"I hide nothing from the king. He knows, he knows. I have a message for you from the Lord."

**Jeremiah.**

"Jehoiakim will seek to kill you for speaking the Lord's truth. If you flee to Egypt, you will die by the sword. If you stay here, worse still may come upon you."

**Jeremiah.**

Jeremiah shook his head to clear Adonai's voice from his mind. "Uriah, for Adonai's sake..."

Uriah smiled at his fellow prophet. "Thank you for the warning, my friend, but I have already made my plans. My decision is made; I leave for Egypt at first light."

"Godspeed," Jeremiah told him. "May He have mercy on you."

"And on Israel," Uriah added, retreating back indoors.

**Why did you do that? I did not tell you to give that message to Uriah, Jeremiah.**

"I'm sorry, Adonai," Jeremiah apologized. "I did not know the man, but when Baruch found out what King Jehoiakim had planned, I felt I had to do it. I am sorry for using You like this."

**You did a kindness to the man, Jeremiah. I am not pleased with you for using our friendship in such a manner, but you will write this down in your scroll.**

"Yes, Sir," Jeremiah replied, a bit surprised that Adonai had called him His friend. As far as he knew, only Father Abraham had been called thus.

Will wonders never cease?

* * *

**Jeremiah 26: 20-23.**


	31. The Lord's Lion

Parables of the Bible: Prophets

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: God owns the Bible; I just borrow it from time to time.

* * *

**The Lord's Lion**

* * *

"So many people," the prophet observed, seeing the sea of humanity in all colors of the earth-toned rainbow. They poured into the Valley of Decisions as one pours wine into the king's cup. A lion's roar resounded from the direction of Jerusalem, the king's royal city.

"A lion on David's throne," Joel whispered in awe, then noted the darkening sky above. "Even the very forces of nature tremble at His coming."

**"Thus shall it be in My Day," **the Great King told him, ending the vision**. "I am a safe haven for all who call on Me in the last days. Believe and follow Me."**

"Amen!" Joel triumphantly shouted, his heart full of praise. "May it be so, Lord of Hosts."

* * *

"Joel?" came the voice of his wife from the next room. "Did you have another vision?"

"Yes," he called back to Arella. "It was most amazing."

"Just wash up," she said, poking her head in the door. "You can tell me about it over dinner."

* * *

**Joel 3:14-16.**


	32. Letter to the Exiles

Parables of the Bible: Prophets

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: God owns the Bible; I just borrow it from time to time.

* * *

**Letter to the Exiles**

* * *

"Alright," Jeremiah said, putting pen to paper. "Even I can tell You are agitated today, Adonai. What would You have me write?"

**Jeremiah.**

"Yes, Sir?" the prophet questioned, looking up at the ceiling, afraid he'd overstepped his bounds.

The Voice changed from a baritone to a tenor then. "Write to My children in Babylon," the Son instructed. "Tell them I am displeased with them. They are going to be there for at least two or three generations; they should settle down, work, and please their masters."

"It is a sore subject for them," Jeremiah replied. "What else should I write?"

The Voice turned bitter with wrath, as if Adonai were fighting back tears for what He was about to do. "Ahab son of Kolaiah and Zedekiah son of Maaseiah are inciting the people in My name to rebel against the rulers of Babylon. They commit adultery with their neighbors' wives. They tell the people words I did not give them. I have witnessed this and will hand them over to Nebuchadnezzar and he will hand them over to the flames."

**It's okay to cry, Jeremiah.**

Adonai's tenor became a baritone again. Jeremiah lay his forehead in his hands and wept as Adonai's terrible visions swept across his mind. One vision, however, caused his to pause and lift his head.

**Remember.**

"I will, LORD," he said, wondering why Adonai had shown him a rose of Sharon and a jar of balm from Gilead.

* * *

**Jeremiah 29: 4-23.**


	33. Death of a False Prophet

Parables of the Bible: Prophets

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: God owns the Bible; I just borrow it from time to time.

* * *

**Death of a False Prophet**

* * *

Jeremiah frowned, turning the missive over in his hands. He looked up with consternation at the herald in front of him. "Why would Zedekiah sent a message to me?"

The messenger looked shocked. "You mean, you haven't heard?"

"Of what news?"

"The Lord's judgment against Hananiah son of Azzur of Gibeon has come to pass. He was prophesying to our king when his eyes got wide and he clutched his heart. Just like that," the messenger snapped his fingers, "he was gone."

Jeremiah bowed his head. "Adonai is swift in His justice."

The messenger bowed. "I must go now," he said, his voice dropping to a whisper. "Do not go to the palace, prophet. The king is looking for an excuse to clap you in the dungeons."

Jeremiah nodded. "Thank you, my friend. Peace be with you."

"And also with you," the messenger said, turning to go.

The prophet closed the door and leaned against it.

**Jeremiah?**

"Not a word," the prophet responded. "I am not in the mood."

**As you wish.**

* * *

**Jeremiah 28: 15-17.**


	34. Yielded and Still

Parables of the Bible: Prophets

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: God owns the Bible; I just borrow it from time to time.

* * *

**Yielded and Still**

* * *

_"Jonah, there are a hundred and twenty thousand souls who reside in Nineveh,"_ the Great Uncle said, sitting down beside the prophet, though unseen by him. They watched the city gates creak closed in the early twilight.

_"Each one is precious to Me," _continued the Lord, as if He hadn't paused in his speech. _"Each one is precious to Me as if he were the only one."_

The prophet, Jonah, was tired and sunburnt. His head felt like it was on fire. He moaned slightly, remembering the cool shade he had been strangely gifted the day before, only to have it eaten by worms a few short hours ago.

_"I love them, Jonah, even as I love Israel. Israel is My son and Nineveh a distant cousin. Yet, in the sea of humanity, We are one family," _the Lord concluded.

"We?" the prophet croaked, find his voice at last. "What do you mean by that?"

_"I have a human heart, Jonah," _Adonai replied. _"There is still much about Myself I have yet to tell the world. Jonah, love your enemies, for I love all."_

* * *

**Jonah 4:11**


End file.
